Atracción
by Queonda
Summary: Cuando los enemigos más mortales que el mundo haya visto vuelven a la vida, es momento de que Turles haga una visita que esperó en el infierno por mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mis queridos polluelos!**

**Gracias a las ideas locas de ****CarXx,**** les traigo otra historia de esta pareja que, en realidad, inspira a la imaginación loca de esta escritora.**

**No serán más que dos capítulos, así que no os preocupéis!**

**[Continuación de **_**Accidentada**_**, aunque no es para nada necesario leer la historia mencionada para leer ésta]**

**Disfruten.**

**Queonda.**

* * *

Bajo la tierra, en los dominios infernales de Enma Daio Sama se desataba una batalla épica. El mundo parecía cubierto de caramelos luego de la explosión de un tanque de maldad causada por un ogro distraído. El palacio estaba congelado entre lo que parecía un caramelo duro.

Un gran monstruo corría a Goku por todos lados, gritando al son de sus disparos "Janemba". Era demasiado poderoso para Goku, teniendo que recurrir a un amigo. La fusión era su única esperanza para derrotar al malvado ser que pronto evolucionaría, pero ése no era el único problema.

En la capital del Oeste, los muertos volvían a la vida. Un señor mayor que visitaba a su esposa, quedó atónito al verla aparecer frente a sus ojos, clamando un poco de cariño. Las calles eran recorridas por todo el ejército feroz nazi de Hitler, quien destrozaba los autos asomándose por la entrada de un tanque. Del cielo, llovían los villanos que alguna vez los guerreros Z habían tenido dificultades en enfrentar. Freezer y Cell se aliaron para destrozar la ciudad y vengarse, mientras que la patrulla Roja avanzaba por los caminos de salida de la ciudad y las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu dejaban confundidos con sus pasos frenéticos de danza y pose a unos clientes de un centro comercial.

Era la mayor catástrofe jamás vista. Pero Bulma se mantenía serena, preparando una taza de té, mientras mentalmente confiaba en que su pequeño Trunks acabaría con todos ellos con un simple soplo de aire. Con su taza en la mano, se acercó a su ventana para ver la pandemia desatada en masa. La gente no sabía si correr de su ser amado y perdido, o si acercarse y abrazarle. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Pero con su mirada, y quizás sin darse cuenta, buscaba a un hombre. Más bien a _su _hombre.

Desesperanzada, ella resopló al no encontrar rastro de su amado Vegeta.

—Todos vuelven a la vida— mencionó—, menos Vegeta.

Dio un sorbo a su té y lo dejó reposar sobre su mano, mientras caminaba por la casa esperando que, por un segundo, él apareciera de sorpresa tras ella y le diera el beso de su vida. Pero ella sabía que eso no podría pasar. Sentía la casa solitaria, sin siquiera sus padres. Era sin dudas deprimente.

No podía evitar pensar que, mientras todos se reencontraban con sus seres amados, ella permanecía sola en esa casa de hierro gigante.

El té se sacudió mínimamente, ella lo terminó de beber y lo dejó en un costado. Decidió que no podría hacer nada para ayudar a los sayajins que se deshacían de los ya muertos, entonces siguió con su vida, como solía hacerlo.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al baño. Quizás tenía suerte y Vegeta se le aparecía y la amaba como solía cuando él se encontraba vivo.

Mientras se desvestía, creyó escuchar un mínimo sonido de puertas, pero el mismo se extinguió con el abrir de la ducha. Casi ningún sonido se podía oír desde dentro de ese baño, mientras la lluvia caliente corría sobre el cuerpo de seda de la peliazul.

Mientras sentía el jabón limpiarla profundamente, sintió una cálida sensación en su interior. Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar, sintiendo de alguna forma la emoción que solía sentir cuando se llevaba una importante batalla a cabo. Casi podía jurar sentir la sangre acelerarse en el cuerpo de su amado, Vegeta.

—Quizás— se dijo a sí misma, también esperando una respuesta desde el otro lado – él esté aquí.

Un impulso la hizo colocarse la toalla y salir corriendo de la ducha, dejando el amplio baño mojado y la bañera con el agua abierta. Patinándose por los pasillos de su casa, atajó una caída con su brazo en el suelo y siguió deslizándose por toda la corporación hasta llegar a la puerta. Cuando se enfrentó con la entrada, parte de ella se deprimió, la otra parte sólo se desilusionó.

La puerta estaba cerrada, vacía y sin ningún sayajin malhumorado que la retara por mojar la casa como si fuera una mujer vulgar.

Bufó, quitándose algo de cabello mojado de los ojos y volteó para seguir con su ducha. Sentía sus pies fríos caminar sobre los charcos con jabón que ella misma había dejado. Pensó que debería limpiarlos, y mientras subía la escalera sus ojos notaron desde la vista periférica una sombra en una de las puertas.

Quedó estática, con un pie sobre el escalón. Una pequeña sonrisa que llevaba se desvaneció, mientras que sus ojos se abrían más y más. Volvió un pie. Sacó la mano derecha del barandal.

Dio cuatro grandes pasos con sus finas y largas piernas hacia atrás, sin atreverse a mirar a su derecha, donde la cocina se abría lugar. Sostuvo la toalla con ambas manos en su pecho y giró su cabeza, junto con el movimiento de sus sedosos cabellos mojados.

Un joven de tez oscura y armadura demasiado conocida para ella estaba recostado sobre su hombro contra el marco de la puerta, con su brazo libre hacía girar su cola en su mano como si fuera un lazo.

Los cabellos de Bulma se erizaron completamente, a lo que corrió. Su primera reacción, pero no sabía hacia dónde correr, entonces se encerró en el baño. Colocó la traba de la puerta y se recostó contra la misma. No sabía a dónde mirar.

—¿Qué fue eso?— se fregó los ojos.—Tal vez vi cualquier cosa. Quizás era mi propia sombra… o jabón. ¡Jabón! Sí, eso en mis ojos me debe haber cegado.

Se deslizó hasta chocar contra el suelo, con la oreja contra la puerta de nogal. Los pasos en la escalera eran fuertes, hacían crujir el alfombrado. El corazón de Bulma se aceleró, su pecho ascendía y descendía con furia, sin poder mantenerse calmada. De pronto, los pasos de una botas que ya conocía se escuchar mover hasta la puerta. En puntillas de pie, la peliazul avanzó lejos, hasta que vio el picaporte moverse, hasta ser completamente arrancado.

De un grito, ella se metió dentro de la bañadera, sin notar que la ducha aún seguía abierta. Se corrió hacia un lado de la pared, entre los vidrios opacos que separaban la ducha del baño en sí. Se escondió contra el suelo y mantuvo la respiración.

La puerta no se abrió, cayó al suelo de un golpe. La humareda de polvo de la puerta arrancada y el vapor de la cucha caliente se despejaron junto al sayajin que ingresaba, con aires de superioridad. Inspeccionó con sus ávidos ojos lo más que pudo ver con la neblina que había, volteó y se fue.

Bulma levantó la cabeza del agua, casi ahogándose, pero intentando respirar silenciosamente. En su mente, había muchas preguntas generadas por un terror inesperado.

_¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Cómo pudo suceder? _Recordó los muertos vivos. _¡Justo él debía llegar! Creí… que no lo volvería a ver._

Una pequeña chispa que la había incendiado esa extraña y apocalíptica vez en la que lo había conocido, volvió a encenderse paulatinamente. Cuando lo sentía cerca, algo caluroso se hacía lugar entre el miedo. No era amor… era algo que no recordaba haber sentido desde su adolescencia, llena de aventuras.

_Atracción. _Sentía atracción por el desafío que ese sujeto le presentaba. Sentía atracción por ese hombre tan…

—¡No lo pienses!— Exclamó Bulma para sí, mientras se colocaba una bata de baño y salía a hurtadillas del baño, mirando hacia afuera por el marco de la puerta. No lo vio. Los charcos mojados sonaban con el estrepitoso caminar de la mujer. Acomodó su cabello corto hacia atrás y se deslizó hasta la habitación de sus padres.

El gran balcón de la habitación estaba cerrado. Ese balcón daba hacia el patio, si lograba llegar a la cámara de gravedad estaría salvada. Nadie podría entrar o salir de allí, estaba segura. De todas formas, ella lo había construido.

Bajar como si fuera un tobogán por el barandal de las escaleras la había emocionado, se sentía huir de su muerte. Hacía tanto que no tenía esa necesidad, la extrañaba. De cierta forma, extrañaba la diversión de la aventura y el peligro, cosa que había dejado de lado poco a poco por la familia y el crecimiento de su empresa.

Sus pies descalzos corrieron, algo chuecos y flacos, por todo el pasillo. El silencio de la casa no ocultaba el _tap tap _de la planta de sus pies al correr.

El pasto del jardín estaba húmedo y fresco, normal en una cálida tarde de verano. Sobre una mesa, se encontraban las bebidas de su madre que parecía haberse olvidado.

Colocó el código de la puerta de la cámara de gravedad que se encontraba en el patio. Era para las emergencias, lo que se traducía como "Cuando Vegeta se enfurece y destroza la casa"

Entró y selló la cámara. Su bata estaba llena de tierra. Bulma la sacudió y encendió las luces desde el teclado de direcciones en el centro de la habitación. De pronto sintió que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, y que su espalda se enfrió de golpe.

—Turles…— dijo, entre resoplos. La garganta le estaba siendo presionada por su mano musculosa.

—A que no me esperabas –Pronunció él, con su boca rozándole la mejilla de porcelana. Bulma sentía en sus poros el cálido aliento del sayajin, le helaba el alma.

Ella se sentía desvanecer. _No puede ser, _se dijo a sí misma, _caída bajo los pies de un sayajin… no, esto no debe ser así. He tratado con ellos, y ¡esto no será así!_

Abrió sus ojos lagrimeados por la falta de aire y la presión en el cuello, y se cruzó de brazos en una posición de extrema superación.

—Sí, te esperaba. Era obvio que estarías aquí. ¿Nada de lo que haces es una sorpresa?

Una pequeña alarma de alerta se encendió en su mente, su ceja izquierda se levantó. ¿Realmente esa humana estaba jugando con él?

La bajó bruscamente y volteó, avanzando unos pasos. Bulma sonrió, le estaba ganando la partida.

Rió—No trates de mostrarte superada— Volteó y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros, que la hicieron temblar un momento –No eres más que una débil… ¿De qué raza inferior eres? –Y comenzó a reírse.

—¡No soy inferior!— un pequeño ataque de furia atrajo la mirada de Turles. Esa mujer era una caja de sorpresas violentas. —¡Inferior serás tú, sayajin de clase baja!

Bulma habilidosamente recordó uno de los múltiples insultos que Vegeta utilizaba para referirse a Goku. La cara del sayajin se deformó en ira. Ella realmente del tema no entendía demasiado. Pero, por la forma en la que él se acercó, parecía ser el insulto perfecto.

—¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera mencionar mi clase, débil fémina?— Ella terminó retrocediendo. La tensión era casi tan palpable como la energía oscura que Turles emanaba a cada paso que se acercaba, acortando los metros de distancia entre las dos figuras.

Esa mujerzuela lo estaba volviendo loco. Sabía cómo eran las mujeres, las había visto más de una vez. Tratar con ellas era un infierno, pero nada que un buen golpe no solucionara. Presionaba sus puños, no sentía la necesidad de dañar la cara de seda de la mujer humana.

Bulma se ató correctamente la bata de baño y avanzó hacia él, logrando que retrocediera con duda, casi con terror.

—Escúcheme, Capitán Turles, yo soy la gran Bulma, dueña y creadora de la mejor tecnología de la Tierra y la que hace que este pequeño mundo avance. Ya he lidiado con seres mucho más fuertes que usted. Usted no le llegaría a los talones a los enemigos con los que he peleado, ni siquiera a los de mis amigos, y mucho menos a las botas de mi esposo.

Turles estaba acorralado contra la puerta. Su cola estaba entre sus piernas, y se había inclinado de forma tal en la que él podía verla desde arriba, imponente y temeraria. Todo un desafío.

—Cuando mis amigos sientan tu energía, te esfumarás de este mundo como la escoria que eres.— Ella se sentía Vegeta. Ahora entendía por qué su superioridad sobre el resto lo hacía sentir tan bien, tan poderoso, tan dominador.

De pronto, ella voló por los aires, hasta chocar contra el teclado de control de la máquina. La cola de mono de sayajin la había golpeado, suave pero poderosamente.

Él se quitó la armadura del torso, mostrando todas sus heridas de batalla entre sus músculos de guerrero, que ha enfrentado batallones completos de alienígenas. Lo arrojó al costado y avanzó lentamente hacia ella.

¿Quién dominaba ahora?

* * *

**For that crazy reviewer, this is for you! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a long time since I write something!**

**Hola, acá está el final, cortito, porque creo que es lo mejor. Aunque quizás escriba más, para deleite de los que disfrutan de esta parejita nueva**

**Y como siempre, gracias a CarXx por el género xD**

**Disfruten.**

**Queonda.**

* * *

No sabía qué hacer. El dominio que Bulma había sentido en su pequeño cuerpo sobre el de ese gigante de hierro era inesperado. Pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella quisiera. Casi sentía querer huir, escapar de esa situación desesperada.

Pero dos sentimientos se contraponían en su corazón de mujer: su orgullo, heredado de su familia y el que la hacía prevalecer sobre su competencia y enemigos; la que la hacía la persona decidida que realmente era.

Por otro lado, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el torso desnudo de Turles. La mirada lasciva de ese imponente hombre la perseguía, buscaba esas zonas donde la bata se había corrido y dejado ver la dulce piel de porcelana de la mujer.

Había algo en esa mujer insolente que lo atraía, quizás era la forma en la que ella no había temido ni un instante en enfrentársele, o tal vez era porque sentía que la última vez que la había visto, había dejado algunas cosas inconclusas. Esa mujer era atractiva, pero algo le decía que jugar con ella sería jugar con fuego.

Bulma giró detrás del teclado y se paró, asomando su cabeza al otro lado de la pared que los dividía. De pronto, él saltó sobre el teclado e intentó agarrarla. Bulma corrió, girando y recorriendo el teclado de la cámara que interrumpía la habitación en el centro. Turles la perseguía por detrás, casi alcanzándole la bata. Esa escena era de lo más ridícula, ambos corrían alrededor del objeto como gato y ratón. Y el gato estaba muy hambriento.

La paciencia de Turles desapareció. No podía creer que esa mujer le estuviera haciendo pasar el ridículo. ¡A él! Siendo el mercenario que todos temían y que muchos alababan, probablemente por el terror que le tenían. Frenó su corrida y volteó, atajando de lleno a la peliazul y cayendo al suelo.

Bulma había enredado sus brazos alrededor del torso desnudo del sayajin, que de pronto le mostró una sonrisa encantadoramente fatal. Podía sentir su corazón agitado y sus venas con la sangre hirviendo y corriendo a gran velocidad.

La peliazul no sentía miedo. Eso se había extinguido en los ojos negros y profundos de Turles. Ninguno se movía. La respiración se podía escuchar a lo largo de toda la cámara de gravedad.

Miraba su cabello y, aunque lo intentara, no podía ver a ese sujeto como su amigo Goku.

Sus bocas estaban por encontrarse. Bulma sentía las fuertes y ásperas manos del sayajin subirle por los muslos lenta y pausadamente.

Turles recibió la bofetada de su vida.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme de la forma que lo hiciste!? ¿¡Acaso no sabes quién soy!?...—Pero Turles no escuchaba los gritos de esa mujer exasperante. Su cara estaba contra el suelo frío, y su mentón palpitaba del dolor. Casi podía saborear la sangre dentro de su boca.

¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasara? Había bajado las defensas frente a esa insulsa fémina, sin esperar lo inesperada que ella solía ser.

Bulma no dejaba de sacudirse. Sus cabellos cortos tapaban sus ojos fruncidos de rabia contra el sayajin que había osado levantarle la mano. Él la tomó de ambas muñecas y giró hasta estar sobre ella.

—Eres la mujer más exasperante.— Y la besó.

La besó contra su propia voluntad, y contra la voluntad de la mujer. Ella no dejó de intentar escapar, en eso había algo que a Turles lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus labios la rozaban con asco, pero luego se fueron relajando hasta convertirse en un beso de verdad. Un beso pasional que encendió la llama lujuriosa de ambos.

Turles no había sentido nunca esa sensación de poder sexual sobre alguien. La miraba a los ojos y le parecía ver a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. La soltó, relajó su agarre. De pronto, sólo quiso verla moverse.

Todo ocurría lentamente. Ella se levantó, algo insegura, y lo miró. Sus ojos azul marino brillaban de la emoción. Reflejaban el fuego interno de deseo. Tapó su cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos de porcelana, sintiendo cómo el sayajin la desvestía con los ojos. Quiso correr, pero una energía más fuerte la mantenía cerca de él.

—¿Quieres un café?— le preguntó ella, las palabras a duras penas lograban salir de sus labios. Él no la oyó, sólo observó el mover de los labios rojos y carnosos de la peliazul.

Lo siguiente fue algo fuera de lo común para Turles. Se encontró al sol, en un balcón, sentado en una pequeña silla de incomodidad, frente a una minúscula mesa redonda. Sus piernas no entraban en esa silla, y sentía que podría romperse. El sol le destrozaba los ojos, y su cola sudaba a más no poder. El ruido de la ciudad lo aturdía, estando él acostumbrado al vacío sonido del espacio. La vio entrar con una bandeja con tazas y una tetera. Ella tomó asiento y le sirvió algo de café.

Una pequeña risa escapó de Bulma, al verlo forcejear con esa silla de mimbre que no era lo suficientemente grande para esas piernas musculosas y ese traje. Casi se había atrevido a traerle ropa, pero recordó al último sayajin al que le ofreció ropa. Prefirió que este hombre se largara.

—Y, cuéntame, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?— tomó un sorbo—, ¿negocios?

Turles tomó con dos dedos la taza y la tomó rápidamente.— De hecho, vine por ti.

—Interesante.— Ella tomó un semblante serio, dejando reposar la taza sobre su falda— Escúchame bien, extraterrestre luchador, ya hemos pasado por esto. De hecho, ya he pasado por esto más veces de las que te imaginas. Quisiera llevar esto a una resolución rápida y sencilla. Tú te marchas por donde viniste, y yo sigo con mi vida.

La mesa se volteó.— ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes!

—Cálmate, sólo digo que nos perjudicará a ambos, llegará mi marido y—

Lanzó una risa que heló todos los vellos del cuerpo de Bulma— Tu marido no me llegaría ni a la punta de los dedos de los pies. Yo tomo lo que me plazca.

La levantó en su hombro y la llevó dentro, riendo como maníaco.

—¡Qué básico eres!— lo golpeaba, sin efecto— ¡Pareces King Kong! ¡Bájame!

—No escuché un "Por favor"

—¿Por favor?

Lo pensó un momento, sólo para fastidiarla—… ¡No!

Entró a la primera habitación que encontró, con una cama. La arrojó bruscamente y se quitó la armadura. Le arrancó las vestiduras hasta dejarla en paños menores. La cara de Bulma se coloreó de rojo, mientras con las almohadas cubría sus partes nobles.

—¡Así resuelves todo! ¡Te falta originalidad!— Cuando menos quiso darse cuenta, Turles estaba sobre ella, besando su cuello.— ¡Bájate!

—No me digas que no te gusta— le susurró en tono burlón, lo cual la enfureció. Dio su grito más agudo y ensordecedor. Los que pasaban por la calle voltearon a la corporación con preocupación. Pero nadie hizo nada. Esas cosas eran normales en esa corporación científica.

Turles le metió una almohada en la boca.— Te metería otra cosa, pero podrías morderla.

—¡Qué sucio eres! ¡Degenerado! ¡Desgraciado violador!

Los insultos no pararon, pero no hacían más que elevar sus deseos de poseerla en el momento. Su cuerpo era el de una diosa, nunca había contemplado tanta belleza. Recorrió su figura con sus dedos pulgares, sintiendo cómo ella se respingaba de la emoción.

Su cola peluda abrió las piernas de la mujer y se introdujo en su interior secamente. Bulma gritó del horror, no sabía qué era lo que tenía dentro, y no tenía ansias de averiguarlo. Sintió unos cálidos besos en su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras unas ávidas manos acariciaban su cuerpo con cautela. Poco a poco se dejó llevar por esa sensación de cariño.

La almohada se deslizó lentamente de su rostro, permitiéndole verlo a los ojos. Los ojos azabache la miraban, como deseando comérsela entera.

La hizo rogar por más, mientras ella se derretía bajo su cuerpo musculoso. Bulma sintió que su voz se escapaba cada vez que abría la boca para expresar ese deseo y goce que su cuerpo sintió cuanto él ingresó dentro de ella vorazmente. Su mente se perdió en las sensaciones que revolucionaban su cuerpo y la hacían sentir los colores y ver la felicidad.

Se aferró a su espalda con sus uñas, arañándolo por cada embestida que él le proporcionaba. Nunca creyó poderse divertir tanto con una fémina como la que tenía bajo suyo.

Los gemidos rápidamente ocuparon toda la corporación. Los animales enloquecían, y los pájaros volaban lejos.

En las afueras, villano tras villano caía bajo los pies de los héroes del momento, y en el inframundo, una batalla sin retorno había culminado con la última esperanza de los dos héroes, la fusión. Luego de la fusión fallida, la creación de un nuevo individuo, Gogeta, se hizo sentir en todo el inframundo. La energía que emanaba era extrema, fulgurosa. Goku y Vegeta sentían en sus cuerpos el vigor y la energía infinita recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, llenando sus venas de sangre poderosa y viril.

Sensaciones que Bulma sentía, recostada sobre la mesa, siendo penetrada virilmente por ese sayajin agresivo y degenerado. Se sentía débil ante su energía, sus brazos, su ser. Los ojos carmesí que la observaban no hacían más que ruborizarla cada vez que los cruzaba con los suyos.

No quería dejarse debilitar por un simple hombre del espacio, pero no dejaba de sentirse atraía a ese hombre que no hacía más que cautivarla.

—¿Quién es despreciable ahora?— le susurró Turles al oído, tomándola del cuello y arrojándola contra la mesa de frío roble.

Cuando sintió que él desplegaba sus colmillos sobre su cuello, le golpeó la mano. Él se detuvo. Otra vez lo desafiaba.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿¡Tú qué haces!?

Él la forzaba a moverse, ella le quitaba la mano de encima, con rabia. Era una discusión sin palabras.

En el inframundo, el ambiente volvía a la normalidad. El caramelo se dispersaba, la fusión desaparecía en conjunto con todo su poder. Los muertos retornaban a su estado: la muerte.

Bulma cerró los ojos, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas de su cama, luego de ser cargada a la fuerza por Turles. Nunca lo olvidaría mientras vivía. Sentía su cuerpo rasguñado, lastimado. Pero su alma se sentía sana, más viva que nunca.

Turles sentía en su cuerpo la fuerza viril que sentía al combatir a un enemigo más fuerte que él. Y, hasta podía admitir—sólo mentalmente— que ella era más fuerte que él. No en fuerza, sino en alma. Su energía superaba la de cualquier ser mortal que hubiera conocido alguna vez, y era capaz de dominarlo con solo tres palabras. Hasta podría arrodillarse y besarle los pies, si ella lo ordenaba.

La sujetó fuerte de la cintura, dejando sus dedos varoniles marcados en su piel de seda, y acrecentó el ritmo, gozando de los alaridos de placer que dejaban sin descanso a Bulma.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Una sombra notablemente pequeña iluminó la habitación oscura. Una silueta aterradora y conocida se dibujó en la pared. Al son de su voz carrasposa, Bulma se exaltó.

—Ya llegué, mujer.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró sola en su cama, desnuda y algo lastimada.


End file.
